


Un sacrificio para ti

by Nadsha, teadrinkerdovah



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Good Mythical Morning - Freeform, Gym, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, rhett and link - Freeform, rhink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadsha/pseuds/Nadsha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teadrinkerdovah/pseuds/teadrinkerdovah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link comienza a ir al gimnasio para que Rhett se fije en el, pero la cosas se descontrolan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un sacrificio para ti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teadrinkerdovah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teadrinkerdovah/gifts).



> Una pequeña historia que escribí para una amiga (teadrinkerdovah). Fue ella la que me dio la prompt asi que todo el crédito de esta historia es para ella !

**Un sacrificio para ti**

               Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del gimnasio intentando encontrar las maquinas que primero enumeraba su lista de ejercicios, observaba al resto de los fornidos hombres que parecían clientes más permanentes que recurrentes del establecimiento. Se sentía pequeño entre tanta masa muscular, testosteronas y sudor, pero el resultado valería la pena. Finalmente encontró la máquina con la que debía empezar pero estaba ocupada por la competencia. Respiró hondo y se acercó con toda la intención de plantarse en tono de espera, sin embargo cuando comenzó a dirigirse a ella, la masa de músculos pareció notar su presencia, se levantó enérgicamente y amistosamente le dio una palmada sudada en la espalda, con tanta fuerza que, no lo hizo caer, pero lo obligo a encovarse  levemente hacia adelante.

-Toda tuya, flaco-. Y se alejó silbando.

               Le agrego peso a la barra. Se recostó. Respiró hondo, apretó fuertemente el caño de hierro y pensó en su objetivo.

-Que sea lo que Dios quiera.

 

**2 MESES DESPUÉS.**

               Rhett caminaba impaciente por la oficina, dando vueltas y mirando el reloj constantemente, golpeando de vez en cuando el escritorio con sus dedos, inquieto. Link debía estar hacía una hora para poder terminar de redondear  los últimos puntos de su proyecto el que estaban tratando de terminar hacía semanas, pero por inconvenientes de tiempo de su amigo, seguía incompleto. Rhett hacía todo lo posible para poder progresar, sabía que iba a olvidarlo por eso le había configurado la agenda del celular para recordárselo y aun así lo había olvidado. Hacía semanas que estaba totalmente distraído, quizás no era la palabra para describir su estado, más bien más ocupado que de costumbre. De repente la puerta se abrió vertiginosamente y Link entró totalmente desaliñado, transpirado y agitado.

-Lo siento muchísimo Rhett, lo olvide completamente-. Se disculpaba mientras tiraba sus cosas sobre una silla y se apresuró a ir a sentarse junto a Rhett en el sillón.

               Inmediatamente cuando Link se sentó, su amigo se levantó como si hubiera puesto peso sobre un trampolín y se lo quedo mirando con cara de reproche.

-¿Qué pasa? Lo he olvidado, lo siento, ya ven y terminemos con esto-. Dijo intentando dispersar la tensión que se estaba generando.

-Sí, terminemos así puedes volver a internarte en el gimnasio por lo que queda del día, ¿no es cierto?-. Le respondió su amigo soberbiamente

               Quedaron en silencio un momento. Link no sabía que responder a esa acusación, había olvidado lo obsesionado que se había vuelto con su físico y la montaña de horas que pasaba encerrado en el gimnasio, pero no había olvidado todavía la razón por la que había iniciado ese tortuoso trayecto y no quería todavía develárselo a su mejor amigo.

               Rhett se lo quedó mirando, esperando indignado una respuesta que le mostrara que estaba equivocado en sus pensamientos y en la causa de su ira, pero Link no daba señales de responder, y con miradas no resolverían nada.

-Eres increíble-. El hombre rubio salió a zancadas de la oficina cerrando fuertemente la puerta. Por suerte era tarde y no había nadie trabajando, pero aun si la hubiera habido, no le hubiera importado, ya estaba cansado.

               El golpe de la puerta sobresaltó a Link y entro en conciencia de lo que estaba pasando, saltó del sillón y se abalanzo hacía el pasillo con intenciones de alcanzar a su compañero y aclarar la situación.

-Rhett, espera por favor-. Le gritaba mientras lo perseguía esquivando las decoraciones del pasillo.

-¿Por qué mejor no le dices que te espere a ese que tanto intentas cortejar con tu intento de cuadritos?-. El hombre rubio empujó con fuerza y enojo la puerta y salió a la oscura noche decorada con la presencia de la Luna y sus estrellas.

-Exactamente a él le estoy diciendo que espere-.

               Rhett se paró en seco y se dio vuelta enfrentado a Link que acaba de cruzar la puerta. La luz de la calle lo alumbraba dándole brillo a su rubio cabello y remarcando sus ojos verdes. Link suspiró internamente observando a su amigo y se acercó lentamente. Se paró a unos centímetros de distancia, casi tocándolo y acarició su mejilla. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero solo alcanzó a susurrar “Rhett” antes de que su amigo lo callara y posara ambas manos a los lados de su rostro.

-Kiss me like the world is gonna disappear.

               Sus labios se encontraron de repente, danzando de un lado hacia otro, despegándose, recorriendo su cuello, respirando entre miradas y volviendo a unirse, mientras sus brazos se estrechaban cada vez más cerca, presionando sus cuerpos fuertemente, marcando uñas en sus espaldas y recorriendo círculos sobre sus cinturas. Todo bajo la mirada oculta de la tenue luz de la luna y las estrellas.


End file.
